Over Looked
by Uzumaki Ryooki
Summary: Poor unfortunates. Poor little dears. Over looked and thrown to the side. Beautiful masterpieces left behind, unnoticed by the world. Some Inu, some YuYu, and some Naru. enjoy what you previously never noticed.
1. A Misc of things

Yes, I know this isn't a story...I'm well aware of that. (don't yell at me for it, I'm doing this for other's benefits, not my own, I'm not getting anything out of this...and I'm not quite doing this with their permission, because I don't know if they'd give it to me if I asked, the whole humble thing.)

so! what this is, is stories that I think are going unnoticed, when they have the potential to be the most noticed! I know this is what C2's are for, but how many of you actually go out and search for a C2:looks through the crowd: you're all lying! SO! I'm making this .

Keep in mind that the first stories I put up on here, I haven't actually read in probably a year or two, so I don't really remember what they're about. But if I added them to my faves, they've gotta be good. After this first chap, I will start posing them as I see and read them, but I'm n to going to go and re-read 229 some odd stories so that I can give you a summary on them.

Story 1

Sunset's Shrink reviews

InkedQuill, this is for you! I'm going to try again and post it! Once it is fully posted, there is in all likelihood a chance that I will not update it any more despite it isn't finished. If it gets 500 reviews I will update without hesitation however.  
Complete - Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - English - General - Chapters: 16 - Words: 229,149 - Reviews: 41 - Updated: 3-26-07 - Published: 3-26-07 

written by: good author, I've read multiple of her stories, including this one. I read this one a looooong time ago...maybe a year or two...but yeah. Poor thing had 2 accounts up and so the story got thrown off under the accusation of someone that it was plagiarized (no, they were the same person, check with the author before you call the fanfic authorities) so now, it's finally all back up, and the author has lost sight for the story, and therefore it sits with a horrid summery, leaving many to run right over it without a second glance

MY SUMMARY (taking into thought that I haven't read this in a couple years) : Sunset shrine was her life, and her life was complete...complete with thrills and kills as no normal life would be. She walks like she owns the world, and there are some who don't agree. What will happen to her?

Lol, once I re-read it, I'll give it a better summary, but as of the moment, I can't remember what happens ;

STORY 2:

. trapt in the dressingroom by BlackhoodieAFU reviews

What really happens behind the curtain when hidden passion erupts I didn't put this in the doc. but I don't own DNAngel. IThis is an old one but I revised my lemon to make it sound more sensual  
Complete - D N Angel - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,804 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 4-9-06 - Published: 4-9-06 

don't know what all to say about this one, DNAngel fanfics aren't big yet, so that can attest to why its are so low, but it's a killer cute fic .

STORY 3:

Forbidden Pain by Track 12 reviews

IY crossover. Kagome finds out she never was a human to begin with, and that what she truly is will lead her to a lifetime of pain and hardships. But then Koenma is intrested in seeing her for reasons the detectives never imagined he would ever have. Fi  
Complete - Yu Yu Hakusho - Fiction Rated: M - English - Action/Adventure/Angst - Chapters: 26 - Words: 114,962 - Reviews: 52 - Updated: 12-2-06 - Published: 9-3-05 

STORY 4:

Shadowing Crime by SilverRose88 reviews

For Uzumaki Naruto, being a crime reporter and shadowing a cop on cases for 6 weeks is a piece of cake, right? Not when the cop happens to be the cold, yet undeniably gorgeous, Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Lime in Chapter 9.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 11 - Words: 71,773 - Reviews: 295 - Updated: 1-2-07 - Published: 7-7-06 

STORY 5:

Different Angle by Ashrey reviews

Uzumaki Naruto is the heir of the multibillionaire Uzumaki Arashi, but outside his multibillionaire life, he was a she, a normal simple girl, until one day, Uchiha Itachi one of Japan's top photographer ask her to be his model.. AU, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, etc  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 10 - Words: 46,342 - Reviews: 222 - Updated: 9-10-06 - Published: 3-17-06 

STORY 6:

Reincarnation by VeiledLantern reviews

NaruSasu Het. Uchiha Sasuke woke up in modern day Japan with all his memories intact. Namely, all the shit that goes by the name of Konoha no Sato. Now Sasuke must to do everything to make Idiot remember and deal with... HER.Current.Circumstance.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/Humor - Chapters: 9 - Words: 36,297 - Reviews: 103 - Updated: 11-25-06 - Published: 2-5-06 

well, that's it for right now. Some of the other's that I wanted to use haven't been updated in a good 3 years. No point in looking at those seeing as they've been left to rot. If you wanna look at them, they're in my faves...which had hit it's limits...I can't put any more in there...so sad. I've really got 229 that should be in there, and only 151 fit. TT so sad anywho, there you go .


	2. Black Widow Miko

Black Widow Miko by madmiko reviews

IYYYH The mission? To investigate the murders of 3 Taiyoukai that took place 500 years ago! The suspect? A beautiful miko, who just happened to be mated to the victims. Is the lady a killer, or just unlucky in love? mature content HieiKagome  
Fiction Rated: M - English - Drama/Mystery - Chapters: 8 - Words: 112,822 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 5-26-07 - Published: 4-4-07 

A story written by the lovely lady madmiko. Although this is the first of her stories to have graced my eyes, I am thoroughly impressed, and I am left wondering why I have never read one of her stories before.

I didn't really think anything was wrong with her summary, but I'll write y own anyway from a readers point of view.

My Summary: A history of death follows a miko as she reappears after her disappearance 400 some odd years ago. Her story has become a muddied fairytale and her true name forgotten. All she's left with are 3 youkai sons and the deaths of her 3 Taiyoukai mates following close behind. She is the Black Widow Miko. InuYYH, HieiKagome

lmao, wow, that really sucks. Oh well. Anywho, she's really good at keeping up with the updates, and she's a very talented writer. I hope you all go to read it, and enjoy it .


	3. Hensou

here's another one, poor thing!

* * *

Hensou by Kanemoshi 

They say the best way to overcome your fears is to face them, but for Sasuke, a bet using shock therapy could end in heartbreak or finding the love of his life. AU YAOI! SasukeNaruto better summary inside!

Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 9 - Words: 92,772 - Reviews: 41 - Updated: 8-21-06 - Published: 6-23-05

ack...I didn't see the last updated date until just now 0.0;...well...maybe if enough people review, she'll update for me . it's all really good fic, took me a couple days to get through because I had to keep stopping. (if I have to stop reading, it's a good thing. It means I put some head phones on and go off into my own little world to think about what could happen next, then I go and read to see what really happens..it's a rinse and repeat process .) anywho! Great story! I really don't understand why so few people have read it. But that's why this is here . SO GO READ IT!!


End file.
